


You Stayed

by EvilAndRegal (bcandy1029)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandy1029/pseuds/EvilAndRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills, a Lawyer, is single and living in Florida. She just moved there searching for a new start after a bad breakup. Emma Swan, a police officer, lives in Tallahassee, Florida, with her son Henry. Emma has a secret that she has not even told her son about. Will both women find what they are looking for? Warning: Possible Character Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year of Love

Wind blowing her hair out of her face, Regina Mills drove down the highway with her friend, Melanie, to a Latin restaurant called Marmalade. It was a gorgeous day; not too hot or too cold. The sunset was pretty and she was happy to able to have a girls night. It was the first one in two weeks.

"So you know we definitely have to talk, right?" Regina told her friend. Melanie had a look on her face like she was trying to figure out if her friend was going to grill her about something or just talk about their day.

"Why do I have this feeling like you're going to give me the third degree." She said with a slight laugh.

"Not necessarily the third degree, but we haven't had a girl night in forever, and I need to get my mind off of stuff." Regina gave Melanie a look.

"Giving me 20 questions will take your mind off of things."

"Maybe." Regina smirked. She turned into the parking lot of the restaurant, pulled into a space and turned off her car. Both women got out of the car and walked in.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Marmalade, how many?" A red headed woman asked as she walked up to them.

"Only two." Regina told the young woman. They were lead to a booth near the windows. Regina and Melanie sat down.

"Your server will be right with you." She smiled and then left after she gave them two menus.

"I don't think I've ever been here before. It's nice inside." Melanie stated.

"This was the first restaurant I've been to when I first moved here. It's my favorite place, actually." Regina said looking at her menu.

"By which way, how long has it been since you've moved here?"

"Wow, to think about it, it's been almost a year." Regina said. "I can't believe how fast time has flown by."

"And all this time, you haven't found anyone? Did you tell me that you went through a bad break up?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah. I definitely don't want to go through that again." She said shaking her head. Just then, their waiter came to their table.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany, I will be your waitress for tonight. What drinks would you like to start off with?" Tiffany said with a smile.

"I'd like a Long Island." Regina told her. Melanie ordered the same.

" Are you ready to order the food?" Tiffany asked. Both women nodded their heads.

"I'd like the Foie Gras." Regina put in her order and handed the waitress her menu.

"I would like to have the Paella." Melanie said as she, too, had handed in her menu. Tiffany thanked them and went to put in the orders.

"So as you were saying..." Melanie resumed.

" Not much to tell. She broke my heart, cheated on me twice and then went to live with the first girl she cheated on me with. It's kind of self explanatory." Regina said with a laugh even though it did hurt her to even think about it.

"Though I've only known you for almost a year, I can tell when it hurts you, so we can drop it." Melanie said squeezing Regina's hand.

"It's okay."

"But I'm not going to let go the fact that we need to hook you up!" Melanie switched her whole demeanor. Regina shook her head, laughing.

"Hell no. I think I'm doing just fine."

"Mhm. We'll see about that." Melanie smirked.

"Everyone runs away from me at one point or another, Melanie. I blame my mother." Regina laughed.

"Regina, you are very stunning, smart, and one hell of a lawyer. Don't doubt yourself. You'll find someone." Melanie reassured her.

"I'll believe it when it happens. But let's talk about you." Regina said as their food arrived. "When are you and Chad going to take that next step? You guys are perfect for each other. By the way, I better be invited to the wedding."

"Hey, no one said there was going to be a wedding." Melanie laughed. "But since you asked, we are talking about it. Hopefully he proposes before I die. I do want to be married during this lifetime. And what the hell, Regina, of course you'll be in the wedding...as my bridesmaid." Melanie smiled. Regina returned it. She was surprised and flattered. She didn't think her friend would have her in her wedding party.

"Thank you, Melanie. It really means a lot."

"Of course. You're one of my closest friends." Melanie said picking up her drink. "Let's make a mini toast." She said. Regina picked up her drink.

"Let's make this to finding love this year and that you get your happy ending." Melanie finished out the toast.

"Cheers to that." Regina and Melanie clicked their drinks and took a sip.

* * *

 

 

**Emma's Apartment**

Emma Swan walked into her apartment, and found her son, Henry, in the living room playing on his X-Box.

"Hey, kid. Sorry that I'm late. I'm making it up though. I brought your favorite." Emma smiled. Henry paused his game.

"Pizza?" He asked excitedly, like any 10 year old would.

"Oh yeah. If you want to help by turning on the oven, I'll put up the rest of this food." Emma said. Henry got up, and started to pre-heat the oven.

"Mom, I have a field trip next week and I have to get your signature for my permission slip." He said.

"Okay, get it out." Emma said putting up the last of her groceries. She took out a pen and signed it. "Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"To Orlando. It will be for three days and two nights."

"That'll be fun. Let me know how much money you will need, okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"Okay, let's put this pizza in. There." Emma said. She turned on the timer and looked towards the game that was on the big flat screen. "Which game are you playing?" She asked.

"Modern Warfare."

"Mind if your old mom plays with you?" Emma joked. Henry smiled.

"If you can keep up." He laughed.

"Already talking trash. Okay." She smiled and took a seat on the couch and grabbed another game controller.

"Get ready, because I'm about to get a record breaking amount of kills." She gave him a look. Henry rolled his eyes and put the game on 2 player mode.

* * *

 

**Next morning**

**Emma's Apartment**

"Henry! Hurry up. You're only going to have time for cereal." Emma called out to her son. Henry rushed downstairs and grabbed Captain Crunch, pouring it into his bowl before grabbing the milk.

"Quickly eat because we have less than 10 minutes to get out of here." She said as she grabbed her badge, gun and jacket.

"I wish I could go to work with you. It's so cool that you catch the bad guys." Henry said.

"It's not all fun and games, kid. Maybe one day, I'll let you go to work with me when I'm on desk duty. I don't want anything to happen to my favorite son." She said, placing a finger under his chin.

" Your only son, mind you." He said smiling.

"And a smart one too, I'm finding out." She smirked. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes." Henry said putting his dish in the sink and grabbing his book bag. They both walked out the apartment.

After Emma watched Henry get on the school bus, she drove straight to work.

"Morning, Swan." Her partner, Killian Jones, said as he gave her a cup of coffee with his right hand. His left hand was amputated, and he never told Emma the real reason. She smiled and placed her jacket on the back of her chair.

"Thanks, Killian." She said. "What do we have planned today?"

"No problem. You have patrolling duty. Stern and I have a patch for DV." He was leaning on her desk.

"Okay, I guess I might as well get going." Emma grabbed the keys to the patrol car.

* * *

 

Regina had just left her house in a rush, as she was running late to work. Turning on her car, she drove out her driveway. She had an important meeting to get to. The speed limit for the highway was 60mph but once she got on there, she was easily going almost 80. She could not be late.

Regina was about 10 minutes away from her job when she saw blue lights flash in her rearview mirror.

"Fuck." Regina mumbled as she pulled over on the side. She began to get her license and registration out. She saw the officer get out of their car. Rolling down her window, the officer approached her.

"Good morning. May I see your license and registration please?" The blonde woman asked. Regina noticed she was very beautiful. She handed over her things. "Do you know why I pulled you over?" The woman asked.

"I know I was speeding. I'm sorry Officer..." Regina paused not knowing the officer's last name.

"Swan." The younger woman told her.

"Officer Swan, I'm sorry. I know I went over the limit, but I am late for work. I'm just 10 minutes away." Regina explained. Emma looked at the documents in her hand. She walked away and came back within two minutes.

"Okay look, I'm going to give you a warning just because you look like this will not help your day. I don't do this often or even ever. So consider this as a blessing."

"Thank you so much." Regina put her hands together in relief. Emma gave her license and registration back.

"You have a good day, ma'am. Go the speed limit this time and I hope to not see you anymore under this kind of circumstance." She told Regina.

"You too, thank you." Regina said. Emma walked away and went back to her car. Regina turned her car back on and got back on the highway and, this time, went the speed limit.


	2. Follow My Lead

**Friday night**

**8pm**

**Emma's Apartment**

Sitting on her couch, Emma was talking to her friend, Maria Benitez, who also sat on the love sofa across from her. With Henry spending the night at his friend's house, Emma called her friend for some much needed girl time. Maria, of course, got right in her car and drove over to her best friend's house.

"Emma, why don't we go to that new Spanish club tonight?" Maria asked. We need to drink and flirt with strangers." Maria said with a serious face. Emma face palmed herself and shook her head.

"You're not a great influence, you know that?" Emma said. Maria laughed.

"I wouldn't be a great friend if I wasn't. Now let's get you in a sexy dress." Maria said with her hand picking Emma up from the couch. Emma sighed.

"I have nothing in my closet." Emma said.

"I will be the judge of that. Either way, I came prepared. I brought some extra dresses in case you had nothing, as you claim." Maria still headed towards Emma's room. Before Emma could get to the entrance of her bedroom, Maria was already at her closet searching through some of her clothes. She found a black dress, and held it up. Maria shook her head as she put it back in the closet. After holding up a few more dresses, Maria stood with her right hand on her hip.

"We need to go shopping, but in the mean time, I have my bag. Well get you in something." Maria said in serious thought. Emma laughed.

"You are the only person I know to come prepared for everything."

"Life is an adventure. Either be prepared, or be caught with your pants down." Maria laughed. She walked towards her bag and pulled out four dresses. One of the dresses was black, another was red, and the other two were dark blue. Emma's eyes immediately went to the red dress. It was strapless, and obviously body hugging. Emma laughed at her thoughts. Her friend basically was born in body hugging dresses. Emma picked up the dress, and went to go to her bathroom to change. When she came out, Maria whistled.

" Aye dios mio, mamasita. You look hot!" Maria's jaw dropped. Emma turned the color of her dress, on her cheeks. She wasn't used to being the center of attention, but she couldn't complain with her wearing a fire engine red on her body.

"It's not too much?" Emma asked.

"Shut up, Em. You look amazing in my dress. Even better than I do." Maria assured her friend. "Now, I saw some black heels in your closet that looks basically new because, I am guessing, you never wear them. They will look great with this dress." Emma nodded and went up down the hall to put on her heels. Coming back down, she found Maria already changed into her dress. The woman had so many curves, everything she wore looked amazing on her.

"I had called a cab while you were changing and they are already outside." Maria said. Emma grabbed her purse, as did Maria and they walked out of the apartment into the warm night.

* * *

 

Arriving at the place called 'Club Boca', Emma and Maria stepped out of the car and were surprised to see a long entrance to get into the place. Once in, Maria grabbed Emma's hand and they both walked to the bar. With Latin music blaring loudly, Maria ordered for them both. Emma looked around. She definitely didn't want to make a fool out of herself trying to dance. She was brought out of her thoughts when Maria handed her a drink.

"What is this?" Emma asked loudly.

" Bahama Mama. You'll like it. It's fruity. Now let's go find a seat." Maria said and Emma followed her friend to a table near the dance floor. Emma sat down and began to sip on her drink. Immediately, as if eyes zoomed on their table, two guys walked up to the two women. They asked them to dance, as a new song came on. Maria gave Emma a look and walked away with the hot guy. Emma politely declined the guy who came up to her. She had to watch Maria's drink. She looked at Maria having fun dancing to reggaeton. Emma looked around some more and her eyes laid on a gorgeous raven haired woman. The woman was turned to where Emma only saw the side of her figure, but the woman had on a black, figure hugging dress. She was sitting alone sipping on a drink of her own. Suddenly, the woman looked over and found Emma looking at her. Right then, Emma basically spit out her drink as she recognized the woman. Emma turned red as she took a napkin to clean up her mess. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a hand reach out for the napkin. Emma looked up at the woman she almost gave a ticket to.

"I feel responsible. I'm sorry!" Regina, Emma remembered from her ID, apologized. Emma smiled and waved it off, taking back her napkin. Their hands briefly touched for that quick second.

"It's okay. I feel so embarrassed now." Emma said loudly.

"Thank you again for the other day." Regina said with a quick smile. Emma smiled and looked down for a moment. "Are you here alone?" Regina asked sitting down next to Emma. Emma shook her head.

"No. You see that girl in the dark blue dress? That's my friend." Emma said pointing over to Maria. Regina laughed.

"She's really good." Regina said and then focused her eyes back on the blonde beside her. She was astounded at how beautiful Emma was...when she wasn't about to arrest her. With Emma's hair down, she saw her softer side.

"What is your name, by the way?" Regina asked, only knowing her last name.

"Emma." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you under these circumstances." Regina replied, remembering their last conversation.

"Are you by yourself?" Emma asked back.

"No my friend, like yours, is dancing too." Regina replied. There was a moment of silence and then another song 'Lovumba' came on. Regina's face lit up. Emma noticed. She also saw Maria coming back from her dance. Maria gave Emma a look that she immediately ignored. "I love this song!"

"I'm back now, Emma." Maria said with a smirk.

"Do you want to dance?" Regina asked Emma with her hand extended.

"Uh, sure, but I have to tell you, I don't know how to dance much." Emma said nervously. Regina brushed it off.

"I can teach you. Just follow my lead." Regina said leading Emma onto the dance floor. They pushed their way to the middle of the floor and Regina twirled Emma around once and stepped in closer to the blonde to where they were mere inches apart. Regina grabbed right hand with her left, and placed her right hand on Emma's hips, and they began to sway to the song. Regina was really good, as she dipped their bodies to the beat, the song leading them around their little space. Emma was surprised how her body responded to each move. She barely had to do any work, as Regina lead them through each movement. Emma smiled and concentrated on, at the very least, not tripping or stepping on Regina's toes.

Regina surprised her again with another twirl, but this time, she turned the blonde around to where she was dancing with her back towards Regina. They were literally dancing against each other. Regina placed her left hand on Emma's hip, and her other hand held steady on Emma's right hand. Emma felt like her body was on fire with Regina's hand on her hip. She couldn't help but smile. She didn't know what it was about Regina, but she was left wanting to know more. Just as the music had started, it quickly ended. Emma felt instantly sad. Little did she know, Regina felt the same way. The raven haired woman didn't show it though. Smiling instead, Regina lead them back to the table.

"You are a natural. Thank you." Emma thanked the Latina. Regina smiled.

"I had a great dance partner. The pleasure is mine." Regina's eyes lingered on Emma's green ones. Maria noticed their looks.

"You guys looked good out there! You got this girl to dance, congrats! You are definitely the first." Maria joked. Regina returned the laugh. Emma had rolled her eyes and grabbed what was left of her drink and finished it. Regina left for a moment and came back with a pen and small napkin.

"I know this may be weird, but I like you, and you can either keep this or scrap it. Either way, I hope to hear from you in the coming week. Unfortunately I have to go now, the reason why I'm giving you this." Regina said writing on the napkin and handing it to Emma. Regina gave Emma a kiss on her cheek quickly and leaned in for a hug. Emma hugged her back and whispered, "I'll use it." She smiled, and Regina gave a big grin. She waved bye to Emma and Maria as she grabbed her friend and they had left the club. Emma looked into her hand where Regina had left her name and number on the napkin. She felt a little giddy. The woman really had an magical hold on her, even if it was just for one dance. Maria screamed, and that momentarily brought her out of her deep thoughts. She looked at her friend with a 'What the hell' face, and Maria jumped up and down.

"Emma got a number!" She singsonged. Emma laughed.

"Shut up. You were over there making it obvious!"

"No honey, you made it clear yourself. One more dance, you both might as well have been in the back of the club making out!" Maria quipped. She grabbed her purse, taking out her phone. She went away for a moment to the women's restroom to call the cab and came back. She made a motion for both of them to leave the club.

"Well did you get what you wanted to come here for?" Emma asked referring to the making out part. She dismissed the last part of her friend's comment.

"While you, and your future was dancing, yes I munched on some cutie's face." She said with a serious face, but she couldn't keep up the facade. She bursted out laughing, as did Emma. They got outside, and their ears felt muffled.

"I can't deal with you tonight. You are too much." Emma said.

"I love you too." Maria said, linking arms with her friend as they waited for their ride.


	3. Butterflies

**Sunday Evening**

Regina walked out of her house with her dog, Lola; she was taking her for a walk around the neighborhood. Just moments before, Regina checked her phone and she saw that she had a missed phone call. Since it was a unknown number, she decided to listen to her voicemail. Regina was pleasantly surprised to hear the voice she was waiting for.

Hi, Regina. This is Emma from Friday night. I see you are probably busy, so I guess I will call later...or not if you changed your mind. What am I saying? Okay, sorry. I had a good time, so if you want we can have lunch soon. Okay, talk to you later, bye.

Regina smiled. She found it adorable how nervous Emma sounded on the phone. Far cry from the demanding authority she commanded while on duty as a police officer. Regina couldn't blame her anyways because she had butterflies in her stomach like a school girl with the prospect of even seeing someone again.

With just a tap of her finger, Regina called back. Silently, she hoped Emma would answer. Her face lit up when the other woman picked up the phone.

* * *

 

Emma and Henry where walking around the park that was about 20 minutes from her place. It was a beautiful afternoon, and the tree limbs danced quietly in the air. Henry brought his mini remote-controlled helicopter to fly around outside. His grandparents, Mary-Margaret and David, gave him the gift last Christmas.

"Hey, kid. Fly it over there so it won't hit any trees." Emma said pointing to a clear space. Henry smiled and started up his helicopter.

Emma found a bench to sit on, and heard her phone go off. She saw Regina's name come up. She smiled and answered it.

"Hi, Regina." Emma greeted the woman.

"Hello, Emma. I just heard your message. I am very sorry about missing your call." Regina apologized.

"Don't worry about it! I'm glad you even called back." Emma replied.

"Of course. Speaking of, I would love to take you out for lunch. My treat." Regina said. All of a sudden, Lola, started to bark. Emma heard and started to chuckle.

"You have a dog?" Emma asked.

"Yes, sorry about that. Lola heard the word treat and thought I was meaning a treat for her." Regina laughed.

"That's sweet. I love dogs." Emma said. "To answer your request, though, I'd love to have lunch."

"That sounds great. What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is perfect. Where do you want to meet?" Emma asked.

"How do you feel about a coffee date at Starbucks and then we can do something else afterwards? By the way, I can pick you up, so no worries." Regina offered.

"I look forward to it." Emma said. Regina didn't know this, but Emma was smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later?"

"Talk to you later. Bye." Emma said and then hung up. Her eyes lingered on the darkened screen of her phone for a little while longer before her thoughts where interrupted by her son who came over and sat beside his mom.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"That...I...was talking to a friend. By the way, tomorrow, I am going to have granny and grandpop pick you up tomorrow from school. I will be home in time to make you dinner, okay?" She said as she kissed him on his head. He smiled and nodded his head. "Are you ready to go home?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. Emma wiped a piece of hair from his face.

"Okay let's go, kid." Emma got up and they both made their way to her car.

* * *

 

** Emma's Apartment **

"Mom, can you pick up Henry from school tomorrow?" Emma asked when she called her parents.

"Sure, Emma. What's going on tomorrow?" Mary-Margaret asked her daughter.

"Do you promise not to make it a big deal?" Emma didn't know how her mom would respond.

"I can't promise that, dear." She laughed.

"Well I met someone and I am going on a date tomorrow. I won't be able to pick up Henry when he gets out of school but I'll be home before dinner." Emma explained. The phone went silent for a moment and Emma didn't know if her mother was still on the other side. "Mom?"

"I'm still here. You told me to not make a big deal out of it, so I'm not." Mary-Margaret said. Emma shook her head. She knew it wouldn't last long.

"Ending call now. Thank you for going to pick Henry up tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. See you tomorrow." She hung up. Emma laughed. Her mother would grill her tomorrow, she was sure of it.


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4: The Date**

Emma looked in her closet for the umpteenth time, not able to make a decision on what to wear for her date. She sighed and picked out a pair of dark jeans that fit close to her curves, a black scoop neck, and her red leather jacket that seemed to be her signature. She was a little nervous for some reason. It had been a while since she's been on a date because she had focused on being a good mother to her son, but she was ready to get out there again.

Putting on her shoes, Emma heard her doorbell ring. She ran down the hall to the door and opened it. There Regina was, with a big smile on her face. Emma almost could breathe with how gorgeous she looked in a purple blouse and fitted jeans that definitely highlighted her bottom. Regina noticed Emma staring at her, and she spoke up.

"Hello. I was almost worried that I was at the wrong house. Glad a very beautiful woman answered the door."

"You're very sweet. Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." Emma joked. Regina grinned and led Emma to her car. After opening the car door for Emma, she closed it and got in herself.

It took about 10 minutes but they made it to Starbucks. Something about having a cup of coffee or tea and getting to know someone in the corner of a room, made it intimate. Parking the car, Regina got out first, telling Emma that she'd open the door for her.

"I've never had anyone open the door for me. Where did you come from?" Emma smiled. Regina laughed and they both started walking to the entrance to the cafe.

"I always treat a lady with love and respect." Regina explained. "When with me, expect nothing less."

After ordering their respective drinks, they found a small table for two in the corner and sat down.

"Have you always lived here, in Tallahassee? Emma asked her date. Regina shook her head.

"I was born and raised in a town located in Maine. It's a small town, but it has it's quirks." Regina sipped on her tea.

"What made you move here then?

"New scenery, really. I needed a change of pace." Regina explained. She didn't feel the need to delve into her past on the first date, so she would save that for a rainy day. "What about you? Are you native to this city?"

"Yes, I've always been here. For some reason, I can never leave this place. I love it here. It has everything I want." Emma said.

"I still have a lot to learn about this place; places to go and see. I've only been here for about 11 months and there are only a few places that I frequent. One of which, I am taking you to after this. I hope you will enjoy it." Regina smiled. Emma returned it with a smile of her own.

"I know I will. I am just enjoying your company." Emma looked Regina straight in her eyes. Emma saw Regina's cheeks turn a rosy pink at the statement.

"So tell me more about yourself? I know from my almost arrest that you are a police officer, but what do you do other than that?" Regina joked about the first part of her sentence.

"You probably wouldn't guess from one look at me, but I enjoy astronomy. I picked it up from my son who liked to dabble in it from time to time a few years back, but I like to look at the constellations. It's so beautiful when you take a close look at it." Emma's face lit up talking about it, and it didn't go unnoticed by Regina. "What about you? What do you do as a living?"

"I am a lawyer. Surprised, I bet, considering our last encounter, huh?" Regina laughed.

"Not really surprised. You are definitely a sophisticated woman with ambitions. I like it." Emma kept her eyes on Regina, her voice strong as the words of her last sentence fell out of her lips.

The women kept on talking for almost an hour when Regina looked at her watch. It was about 2pm. She wanted to take Emma someplace that held something near and dear to her heart.

* * *

 

Riding in the car, Regina and Emma fell into a natural and comfortable conversation as they made their way across town. Soon the tall buildings of the city turned into ranch style houses and land that went on forever with farm animals grazing said land. Emma became puzzled, not knowing where they were going. She didn't ask any questions though, as she just let Regina guide them. They eventually came across a farm where there was a huge red stable, a fenced off area and a few horses walking around.

"As you can probably tell, we're riding horses today. I hope you're not afraid of them." Regina turned towards Emma once she put the car in park.

"I have never ridden one before, so this will definitely be interesting." Emma laughed. Regina was relieved that Emma was willing to try it. They both got out of the car, and met with the farm owner who was a friend of Regina's. She had met the older man only a few months prior and he told her she could come anytime to ride the horses since she expressed her love.

"Right over here, Emma." Regina said leading Emma, hand in hand, over to the stable. Inside, a few horses poked out their heads to the visitors. Regina went straight to two horses that she was familiar with. "Emma, meet Rocinante, and Misty. They are my babies." Emma saw Regina nuzzle her head against Rocinante's head. She patted his head, and he neighed showing excitement that Regina was there. "Hi baby." Regina cooed. Emma smiled. She liked seeing this part of Regina. It was a very sweet scene. Regina looked up and took Emma's hand guiding it to pet a equally happy Misty.

"They love when you pet them like that." Regina said with such softness. Emma just studied her for a moment.

"They are beautiful. How long have you loved riding horses?" Emma asked.

"I have had a passion for riding ever since I was a little girl. My father had a farm and he taught me how to ride. He was always my biggest supporter. He died when I was 16, but I never forgot that he always told me to never forget who I am. Riding is who I am, and I wanted you to see that today." Regina's eyes lit up speaking about it.

"I love how passionate you are about this. You are so beautiful when you talk about it." Emma replied. Regina's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"So would you like to ride Misty? Look at her. She's already taking a liking to you." Regina noticed as Misty was really calm around Emma. Emma nodded. Regina walked further back into the stable to get two riding saddles, two riding helmets and a few other essentials. Once the horses were set up and groomed to ride, Regina helped Emma get on the horse and guided her horse out into the fenced in area.

"Okay, don't pull on her reigns. I'll be right back." Regina smiled and walked/ran back to the stable and got on her horse, put on her helmet. She made her way next to Emma. " To make Misty move forward, squeeze with your calves." Regina explained. Emma did as she said, and Misty started to gently walk around.

"This feels weird!" Emma laughed. To be honest, she was slightly nervous, but she didn't want to show Regina.

"Don't be nervous!" Too late. "Just relax your body." Regina said, keeping up with Emma and Misty.

"How often do you visit here?" Emma asked.

"As often as I can. As you can understand, my job doesn't allow for much free time, but when I do, I find riding relaxes me." Regina said.

They continued to ride for about 30 minutes while getting to know each other more, when at one point, Emma tried to turn her horse to complete a turn. She accidentally placed too much pressure on the reigns, making Misty throw her head back and kick. Emma couldn't keep her balance and she fell off of the horse and landed with a loud thud.

"Emma!" Regina yelled out and quickly dismounted Rocinante. She expertly calmed Misty down and ran back over to Emma, kneeling down beside her. She gently touched the side of Emma's face. "Are you hurt?" She asked. Emma winced and got up slowly with Regina's help.

"I think I'm okay. My back hurts a bit. I think I pulled on her reigns too hard." Emma said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you how to help her turn." Regina said keeping a hand on Emma's back. Concern still showing on the brunette's face. "I probably scared you from ever riding again, huh?"

"Next time, I'll know better." Emma smiled.

"I guess I should take you home to your son." Regina took the reigns of both horses and lead them back to the stable with Emma in tow. Once she had both Misty and Rocinante settled again, they walked to her friend's door and thanked him again for letting them ride.

Getting to the car, Regina opened Emma's door. Once she was in, Regina got on her side, started up the car and headed back to town.

* * *

 

Regina parked her car in Emma's driveway at around 5:45pm. It seemed like their date didn't last long enough. Emma enjoyed Regina's company. Regina got out of the car, meeting Emma on the other side.

"I really enjoyed our date. Thank you." Emma said placing her hands in her pockets, suddenly aware of their close proximity, but unsure of what to do with her dangling hands.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. I am really glad I got to know you Emma. You are truly a beautiful woman inside and out. I'd love to go on another date with you." Regina reach out and brought Emma's hands out from her pockets; her thumbs gently rubbing the blonde's hands.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Why would I not? Is it not obvious that I really like you?" Regina asked with kindness in her eyes.

"Well no...I mean yes. What I'm trying to say is..." Emma started when she felt a pair of lips gently crash into hers. A sweet paradox that Emma wanted to last. Regina placed her hands on either side of Emma's face. They stood there for what seemed like forever when her porch lights came on. Emma broke the kiss with a smile. Her forehead leaning on Regina's.

"That must be my son. Always looking out for his mom." She laughed.

"Well that is a young man I'd like to meet one day." Regina smiled and kissed Emma's forehead. "I guess I better head home myself. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Regina said.

"I look forward to it." Emma waved and watched as Regina drove off. She turned around and went inside of her house, ready for the inquisition that was to come.

"Mom! I'm starving." Henry said as he walked up to his mother.

"And just when I thought you missed me because I was gone. You missed me because you're hungry." Emma smirked.

"Granny didn't know what to cook." He explained.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to start on it. Take a shower, and by the time you are done, the food will be ready." Emma said. Henry nodded and went to the back. Emma went to the living room and found her mother at the table. She had a knowing smile on her face. Emma shook her head.

"Don't start mom." Emma took out ground beef to make some hamburgers.

"I'm not saying anything, honey. I just notice you are glowing. That, and Henry said you and a woman were outside. I assume your date went well?" She asked.

"Yes it did. We plan on going on a second date sometime soon." Emma said. She tried not to smile, but her lips failed her.

"I'm happy for you, especially since you are going through a lot. Speaking of, when is your doctor's appointment?" Mary Margaret asked.

"In two days. It's while Henry's in school."

"When are you going to tell Henry?"

"When I'm ready to. I don't think he'll be able to handle it." Emma said.

"He won't be able to handle it? Or you won't?" Mary Margaret reasoned. Emma rolled her eyes. She tried to argue, but found she couldn't say anything. She put the flattened patties on the pan.

"I hate when you use your voice of reason. It's rather annoying." Emma mumbled.

"Because you know that I am right. Tell him Emma. I know and you know that it is better that way that for him to hear it from someone else. It's not like you have the cold. You have cancer. He would want to know." Her mother said. Her voice hitched at the word  _'cancer'_. Emma, for a moment, abandoned her burgers that had a little while to be flipped to give her mother a hug.

"Don't cry, mom. I'll tell him okay? And I'm gonna be fine." Emma consoled her.

"I know. You are strong just like your father." Mary Margaret had let go of her daughter so she could get back to her food. "I just wish that this was not happening to you."

"Well, can't focus on the  _'wish'_  part, but I can focus on being the best mother for Henry." Emma said. She took the burgers off the heat and placed them on the buns. "Kid! Food is ready!" She yelled out.

"I better go home. Your father probably doesn't know what to do with himself if I'm not there to guide him. I love you." Mary Margaret kissed Emma's cheek.

Emma smiled. "Okay. Thank you for helping today. I love you too." She placed the plates on the now empty table as Mary Margaret left and Henry ran down the hall.

"Burgers! Awesome...thanks mom." Henry said as he instantly dug in. Emma laughed and just shook her head.


	5. Support System

**Chapter 5: Support System**

Sometimes, life had to hit someone hard in the gut for them to realize the important things. The little miniscule parts didn't really matter when you had something to lose. Emma didn't realize all she had to lose until the doctor spoke to her. The woman's voice seemed far away as her lips kept forming different words. By now, you'd think Emma wouldn't be shocked anymore, but this knocked the wind out of her gut.

"Emma? I know this is hard. Do you have a support system?" Dr. Anderson, her medical oncologist, asked. It broke Emma out of her trance.

"My parents. They are the only ones I told." Emma said.

"You are at a point in your life where you will need all the support you can get. I remember you said you have a son. I know it's your decision, but really think about telling him. Your breast cancer is invasive Stage III C that, although we are going to fight this head on, will be taxing on you physically and mentally." Dr. Anderson advised.

"I know. I'm going to let more of my family and close friends know. It's just hard thinking that this is my life."

"We are going to be as aggressive as possible, but I'm not going to lie, Emma...the life expectancy is not the greatest. The relative survival rate is 5 years. I have seen great survival stories in my career, though. Just know we are going to do our very best for you." Dr. Anderson said. Emma had a lone tear streak down her face.

"What is the course of treatment for my stage of breast cancer?" Emma asked after Dr. Anderson gave her a tissue.

"We want to get you started on Chemotherapy as soon as possible. We want to shrink the cancer in your lymph nodes so we can get in there and remove as much as we can during surgery. We will decide another course of action later if needed, but the team is focusing on the now." Her doctor said. She continued to explain the risks and benefits to Emma and answered more of her questions before giving her a form to consent to receiving chemotherapy and told her when and where to go for her first round of chemo.

* * *

 

Emma left the doctor's office with a lot on her mind. She looked at the time and saw it was time for her to pick up Henry. Once she picked him up, she drove back to her place. She contemplated telling Henry that night or not. He seemed really happy, talking about his day at school and how much fun he had with his friends. Emma didn't want to ruin his day, but like her mother told her, he would rather hear it from her than from some other way.

"Kid, come sit with me on the couch. I want to talk to you about something." She said. Henry noticed her face and he suddenly became serious.

"What's wrong, mom?" He asked. Emma opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She tried again, her thoughts not giving her much room to make sense out loud. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." He said with a small smile. Emma smiled back, amazing that her young son could always say what she needed to hear.

"I went to the doctor today. Your mom isn't doing so well. I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier, Henry." She said, holding his hands in hers.

"What do you mean, you're sick?" His face showed confusion.

"I have cancer..." Emma started. Henry took his hands abruptly away from her grasp.

"You're gonna leave me?" He asked, backing up. His voice cracked.

"Henry..." Emma stood. Henry just shook his head.

"And you hid this from me? You told me you'd never lie to me." His face said it all; hurt etched on his features. He turned around and ran to his room.

"Please hear me out...I'm so sorry, Henry!" Emma called out as she was going after him. Tears ran down her face when he closed his door. "Honey, please don't be upset with me. I'm sorry I kept this from you. I'm not going to leave you, Henry."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. My friend's mom died from cancer." He yelled out. Emma sighed and placed her forehead on the door frame.

"I'm coming in." She said as she turned the door knob. She found Henry laying down on his bed with his back turned towards her. She walked to the other side where she could see his face.

"I don't want you to leave me." He said tearfully.

"Baby, listen to me. I'm never going to leave you. You hear me? I am always going to be here with you and in here." She took his hand and placed both their hands where his heart was. "Please don't be mad at me." She wiped away his tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm not mad...anymore." He emphasized  _'anymore'._

"I love you." She said with her hands going towards his stomach to tickle him. He bursted out laughing even though he tried not to. "That's what I love to see." She brought her hands back to her lap.

"I love you too, mom." He sat up and gave her a hug. Emma settled into the hug, not wanting to let go.

"Okay. Are you hungry? I have another box of pizza in the freezer." Emma said, switching topics.

"That sounds good." He said.

"Okay. I'll go make it. I'll let you know when it's ready, okay?" She told him. He nodded his head. Emma slowly walked out, turning around once more to look at her son before walking to the kitchen.


	6. One-hundred Percent Sure

**Chapter 6: Once-hundred Percent Sure**

It had been about two and a half since her last date with Regina, and a week since she had learned more about her condition at the doctor's. Emma had called Regina a few hours earlier confirming their date, while she was on lunch break. She was nearing the end of her shift, finishing up a load of paperwork that she had to deal with because of a court case. She typed up her last paragraph and printed it out.

"And just when I thought I'd never see your head from underneath that pile of paperwork. You were practically taking all day." Killian joked with her when he walked in after his shift. He headed in the direction of the clock-out room.

"Shut up, Jones. I'd like to see you do this. I guarantee that you'd take all day too." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Besides, I'm basically done." She said as she stapled the stack of papers neatly together.

"Well you have fun with that. Can't keep my date waiting on this devilishly handsome man, so I'll see you later." He waved bye to her. Emma rolled her eyes, wishing that poor woman luck since she had to deal with Killian for the night. He could definitely be arrogant and self-absorbed at times, but he always had her back as a partner, and that's what she needed in the line of work she was in.

Emma sighed as she finally finished all of her work. She stacked them together in order, and handed them to her boss. After taking a quick look at it, he thanked her and told her she was done for the day and for her to take it easy. Thankful, Emma clocked out and headed home.

* * *

 

Arriving home after running a few errands to pick up some things for their date, Emma opened the door to hearing racing cars on her flat screen TV.

"Bud, do you have your stuff ready?" Emma asked as she placed her things down on the dinner table. Henry just so happened to ask if he could spend the night at his friend's. He nodded his head, not even taking his eyes from the flashing screen.

"Matt said he and his mom are coming in about 10 minutes to pick me up." Henry said. He screamed at the screen when came in 3rd.

"Remind me to never play with you ever again." Emma joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." Henry said putting up his controller and turning off the game. He walked over to where Emma was, as she was getting out food to make.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Henry said, noticing Emma's small smile. "Is it Regina?" He asked.

"How do you know her name?" She looked at him. She didn't know why she was surprised, but he was her son.

"It's not hard to overhear you and grandma." He sheepishly said.

"Well since you asked, yes. She's coming over tonight. The next time though, I want you to meet her. To make sure you like her. You have the final say." Emma said, placing her finger under his chin. He smiled.

"If she makes you smile this much, I know I'll love her." Henry said. Just then, the doorbell rang. Emma stopped what she was doing and went to answer the door.

"Hi Emma. Is Henry ready?" Matt's mother asked with a smile. Her eyes switched to Henry who appeared with his small bag of belongings.

"Yes. Nice to see you again, Courtney." Emma said. She rubbed Henry's head and kissed his cheek. "Have fun, kid. Don't give her any trouble." Emma smirked. Henry smiled and waved bye to her. She watched as they left out of the driveway before returning back to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Emma was just finishing up dressing when her doorbell rang. She looked one more time in the mirror before heading towards the door. She opened the door and she was instantly floored. She could barely start a sentence. Regina smiled with all her pearly whites showing. She picked up Emma's available hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hello, Emma." Regina said. She brought a bouquet of roses in front of her and handed it to Emma. The blonde smiled and gave Regina a hug.

"Come in." Emma managed to say. She moved to the side to let Regina inside. She closed the door, giving her a couple of seconds to recuperate herself and not make a fool out of herself for a second time.

"You look beautiful." Regina looked at Emma. Her eyes, not able to unglue themselves from the blonde's tall, slender body.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Emma smiled. She took Regina's hand and led her to the living room.

"What smells so delicious?" Regina asked as they got closer to the kitchen. Emma placed the roses in a vase that she filled with water. She put the vase on the dinner table.

"I made your favorite." Emma said as she grabbed two pot holders and pulled out a delicious looking lasagna. Regina couldn't help but smile.

"You remembered?" She asked in awe.

"I have a pretty good memory especially when it comes to those I care about." Emma shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly. Regina's mocha eyes glistened as they danced between the hazel eyes in front of her.

"Sorry." A tear threatened to come down Regina's, otherwise, composed features. Emma came over and gave Regina a hug.

"Why are you crying?" Emma wiped away her tears. "I haven't even told you something bad."

"Because in all honesty, no one has ever done something like this for me." She pointed around to the very romanticized home. Candles were lined around the dining room. She had never been in a relationship in the past where her partner did anything like this for her. "It's very beautiful." Regina said.

"You deserve the best." Emma gave her a small kiss and smiled. "I hope you worked up a appetite." Emma said as she prepared their plates.

* * *

 

Regina and Emma had finished the dinner and Emma went to the sink to wash the dishes.

"Let me help you. It's the least I can do." Regina offered trying to take a dish to rinse off.

"No. You're my guest, and as my guest you shall not lift a finger." Emma playfully chastised her. Regina pretended to be hurt.

"Don't give me those eyes. It doesn't work with my son, and it won't work with you." Emma laughed as she finished washing the dishes. She placed them on the rack before drying her hands. "Do you want to sit on the couch?" Emma asked. Regina nodded her head as she followed her date to the red loveseat.

"Thank you for everything, Emma. You don't know how much it means to me." Regina thanked her again for the umpteenth time. Emma waved her hand as they sat down with Emma's left leg slightly touching Regina's. They stayed in that position, facing each other, as their body heat radiated from each other; giving the other comfort.

"You know, my son asked me today, before you came, if it was you that was making me this happy because he noticed I haven't been that happy in a long time." Emma didn't take her eyes away from Regina's.

"What did you say?" Regina asked, for some reason, nervously.

"I told him yes. You make me very happy." Emma said. "Though this is our second date, I can't help but want to constantly see your smile, and be the reason why you smile." Regina leaned in and softly kissed Emma's lips. Her hand making their way up the side of Emma's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. Emma broke the kiss and looked down at her hands. She felt a finger pick her chin up.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"I have to tell you something." Emma said. She was preparing herself to be rejected after she would tell this secret to Regina. She didn't think she could keep this inside any longer, especially when she was falling for the woman quickly.

"You can tell me anything." Regina took Emma's hands in hers, her eyes never leaving Emma's.

"I don't know how to say this, and it's okay if you want to leave me. I'll completely understand." Emma started. Regina swallowed nervously.

"Months back, I found out I had breast cancer. I had only told my parents at that point. But then about a week ago, I found out my cancer had spread rather quickly, and now I have Stage IIIC breast cancer." Emma couldn't look her in her eyes. Tears started to slide down her face when she didn't hear anything from the woman in front of her. Suddenly, she was pulled into a hug. Regina laid back on the couch as she pulled Emma on top of her. She let the blonde woman cry into her chest. Tears silently came down Regina's face but she didn't say anything. She just let Emma cry it out, her small frame shuddering within her arms. She rubbed Emma's back and drew soothing circles along her back.

"I'm so scared, Regina. Scared that you'll find it hard to want to be with me. Scared I'm not going to be here for my son..." Emma confessed.

"I am here for you, Emma. I'm not going to leave you." Regina kissed her head.

"Are you sure?"Emma asked as she lifted her head a bit to look at Regina. Regina locked eyes with Emma.

"One-hundred percent sure." Regina said. Emma leaned her head, once again, against Regina's chest and closed her eyes to the sound of Regina's sure and calming heart beat.


	7. Cocktails and Confessions

**Chapter 7: Cocktails and Confessions**

 

Emma had taken the day off to go through her first round of chemo. She had asked before hand what she needed to bring, and the woman she spoke to over the phone told her to bring a long list of things that had Emma on edge. She couldn't believe the woman was just listing everything off like it was nothing. As she packed her bag, Henry walked into her room. He had his book bag on.

 

“Hey mom. I'm ready to go.” He said, coming up to her.

 

“Regina is going to take you, okay?” Emma took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead. “I'm getting ready for chemotherapy.”

 

“Are you sure you're going to be okay?” Henry asked.

 

“Of course. Don't worry about me, kid. Focus on your school work and before you know it you'll be back here.” She smiled.

 

“I love you, mom.” Henry hugged her tightly.

 

Emma rested her cheek on the top of his head. “I love you more.” She said as Regina showed up at the entrance of her bedroom doorway. “Okay, go with Regina. I'll see you later.” She let him go and mouthed a 'thank you' to Regina. Regina smiled and reached out her hand to Henry and left to take him to school.

* * *

 

It took about ten minutes and before she knew it, she heard a car in her driveway. She was glad that when she asked if Regina would want to go with her, Regina agreed without hesitation. She had been a big help that morning, and Emma could not be any more grateful.

 

A minute later, Emma heard the door open and shut before light footsteps made their way on the hardwood floors to Emma's room.

 

“Are you almost ready, Emma?” Regina asked, walking in and sitting on the edge of her bed.

 

“I feel like I'm forgetting something. I know I must be missing something. I need...” Emma rambled on, but immediately stopped when she felt a warm hand touch her right arm.

 

“Breathe. It's okay. I heard what the lady told you to bring, so I will check for you, okay?” Regina told her as she got up and looked inside of the bag, making mental note of what she heard and related it to what she saw. Soon enough, she looked up. “You have everything.”

 

Emma sighed in relief. “Thank you.” She walked into Regina's outstretched arms and smiled when those arms hugged her.

 

“Okay, let's go. We have to be there early so they can do lab work.” Regina said as she grabbed Emma's bag and followed the blonde all the way out the door and to her car.

* * *

 

Breathing in and out to calm her nerves, Emma took a moment as they parked right outside of the outpatient center. Regina looked over at Emma and took her hand, kissing it.

 

“It's going to be okay.” Regina softly but surely said.

 

“I know.” Emma replied.

 

“Are you ready?” Regina pulled the key from the ignition.

 

“Not yet.” Emma looked straight out the window. For some reason, she couldn't force her legs to move. Regina got out of the car, and walked over to Emma's side. Opening the door, she grabbed both Emma's hands and pulled her up.

 

“It may seem scary, but I'll be with you, okay? I know you just need a little push.” Regina said as they, hand in hand, walked inside of the building.

 

“Hello, if you can sign in right here, that will be great.” The receptionist told Emma when they came up to the desk. “Is this your first time?” The woman asked.

 

Emma nodded her head. “Yes.”

 

“Well don't be scared. The nurses are very good at what they do. Go ahead and have a seat, and a nurse will be with you as soon as possible.” She directed the women over to the seating area.

* * *

 

It didn't take long before a nurse called Emma's name.Getting up, Regina and Emma followed the woman to a room where she told Emma she would need her blood taken to make sure she could get her chemotherapy treatment. Regina sat beside Emma through every step that she had to go through, and listened attentively to what the doctor was saying in case Emma forgot.

 

Once she was cleared at the vital station, Emma and Regina was taken to a private chemotherapy room. In the spacious room, they had a flat screen TV, along with a recliner. The nurse asked Emma if she needed any blankets, but she already brought one with her. Sitting down at the recliner, she was taking it all in. Regina pulled up a chair and sat beside her, but far enough not to get in the way of the nurse.

 

“Okay, sweetie, I ordered your chemo cocktail, and it will only be a few more minutes, so sit tight. I will be back shortly. In the mean time, here is the remote for the TV and we have free wifi, so make yourself comfortable.” She friendly woman smiled and left.

 

“How are you taking it? You haven't said much about how you're feeling.” Regina asked, leaning forward with her arms on her lap. Emma looked at her.

 

“I know. I'm sorry I haven't said much. I'm not trying to shut you out. It's just all so real. It turned from something that seemed small to something so big all in a short amount of time.” Emma explained. Regina pulled Emma's left hand into her warm ones.

 

“You have so much love and support surrounding you. Don't you worry your beautiful head about it.”

 

“I know, and thank you. I am so grateful that you took time out of your busy day to babysit me.” Emma gave her a small smile.

 

“First of all, I would do this all over again in a heartbeat. Second of all, I don't babysit the woman I love...” Regina said, and for a second she panicked, not knowing how Emma felt. It just slipped from her lips and now the confession couldn't be taken back. Just as Emma was going to say something, the nurse came back.

 

“Okay, so here is your chemo, I'm going to start a IV in your right arm.” The woman said as she inserted a needle into Emma's arm and hooked up the bag of chemo. “Okay, it's all done. I'll be back periodically to check on you to make sure you don't have an adverse reaction to the drugs. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to let us know.” She smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

 

 

It had taken about 4 hours, and during that time, Regina read Emma part of one of her favorite books, they took a short stroll in the small garden the hospital had, and they watched a few, 'trashy' as Regina called it, reality shows on TV. Soon enough, it was time for her chemo to end, and the nurse came to take Emma's IV out.

 

“How are you feeling darling?” The nurse asked.

 

“Exhausted.” Emma said, looking at the IV being pulled from her arm.

 

“That's normal. Just go home and get you some rest. The chemo is busy fighting, so you have to let it do it's job.” She unhooked everything. “All finished! I'll see you next week, okay?” She told Emma.

 

Emma nodded her head. “Thank you.” She said as she got up along with Regina to walk out.

* * *

 

'Do you need help?” Regina asked as she opened the car door for Emma when they arrived back at her place. Emma shook her head. “No, I'm okay.” She said as she pushed herself up. Getting out her keys, Emma leaned against the door frame, trying to put the keys in the door. Noticing this, Regina gently took the keys and unlocked the door for her without saying a word. She followed Emma inside and up to Emma's room.

 

“I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I know I look like a dump.” Emma tiredly said as she flopped on her bed. Regina quietly chuckled and placed a pillow under Emma's head before placing a blanket over her body.

 

“Shhh, don't speak. I'll be here when you wake up.” Regina said as she leaned down and kissed the top of Emma's forehead. She wiped away a few strands of hair from her face before getting up and walking out the room and into the living room. She had a few hours before she would pick Henry up, so she sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

 

**A/N: So tell me what you think guys! I hope you liked this chapter.**

 


	8. Home

**Chapter 8: Home**

 

Waking up from a long nap, Emma slowly sat up. She took note on the fact that the house was unusually quiet. It was after 5pm and usually by that time, Henry's games would be loudly blaring throughout the house. Getting up, she walked around the house to see if Regina and Henry were there, but she didn't see anyone. She started to get her phone when her front door opened and she was greeted with barking and running footsteps down the hall. A chocolate retriever ran up to Emma and wagged its tale. Looking up, she saw Regina and Henry following behind. Henry had ice cream in his hand.

 

“I'm sorry. I had to get Lola as my dog sitter couldn't watch her today.” Regina explained. “I got Henry some ice cream on the way. I hope you don't mind.”

 

“Oh no, no I don't mind. Thank you.” Emma smiled. She gave Henry a hug and then walked over to Regina and wrapper her arms around her waist. “Really. Thank you for helping me.” She smiled and backed up a bit as Lola came up wagging her tail, nuzzling her nose on the side of Emma's sweat pants. Emma bent down to pet her.

 

“Hi, Lola! Hi, beautiful girl!” Emma cooed.

 

“She loves you. She's normally shy towards strangers, but she definitely has taken to you and Henry.” Regina remarked. Emma smiled as she got up from her stooping position.

 

“Do you have homework, Henry?” Emma asked.

 

“Yes. I have math and and spelling homework. But can I play with Lola first?” He asked her.

 

“First do your homework. I will make dinner and then when you are done with both, you can play with Lola.” Emma said, starting to walk to the kitchen. Regina stopped her.

 

“I already made dinner earlier while you were asleep and I put it in the refrigerator. So I will heat it up for you both.” Regina said, stressing the 'I'. “Don't lift a finger.” She kissed Emma's cheek and walked around her to go to the refrigerator. Emma couldn't believe Regina did all of that for her.

 

“You seriously made dinner?” Emma asked.

 

“Yes, dear. I hope you like Chicken Alfredo.” Regina placed the food on two plates. She started to heat them back up.

 

“You really didn't have to do all of this” Emma leaned against the counter, watching the woman in front of her make her way around the kitchen like it was her own home.

 

“I wanted to do this.” Regina brought the plates to the dinner table. She pulled out a chair for Emma to sit at.

 

“Regina...” Emma started.

 

“Eat. That's how you can thank me.” Regina waved her hand and laughed. “Do you like Chicken Alfredo, Henry?” She asked.

 

“Yes I do, thank you.” He grinned. He looked at his mother who was flustered and didn't know what to say. He was glad Regina made Emma happy.

 

“Aren't you going to eat something?” Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

 

“The food is for you both, dear. Don't worry about me.” She smiled.

 

Emma wouldn't have any of it. “Sit.” She said in a tone that told Regina that she had better do what she said. She fed Regina from her own plate. Regina blushed as the food was basically jammed in her face.

 

“That's one way to feed me.” Regina joked.

 

“You made all this food, so you're going to eat some.” Emma said, taking a bite of her own.

 

“Thank you.” Regina said, after finishing a bite. Emma reached out and wiped away a spot of Alfredo sauce left under Regina's lip. They looked at each other for a moment before a slight cough brought them out of their trance. Henry looked at them and smirked.

 

“Come on now. I'm eating.” Henry pointed to his food. It was Emma's turn to blush. She straightened up and finished up her food. Soon after, Henry followed. He thanked Regina once again and went to his bedroom to finish his homework. He took Lola with him. The labrador happily went with her new friend.

 

“Regina, I am speechless for the first time in my life. What did I ever do to deserve you? To be amazing with my son, and to take care of me.” Emma stepped towards Regina, who now stood next to the sink. “You are everything I've been looking for.”

 

“Emma, I told myself I wouldn't fall for another person so soon after my breakup. I...I thought I'd never do this...” Regina waved her hand back and forth between them. “...again, and damn you woman for making me flustered. You have turned my world upside down.” Regina paused for a moment, looking at her hands, and then back up at the blonde woman in front of her. For some reason, she could see Emma's emerald eyes shining differently in the light. She saw something there.

 

“Earlier...when you said 'the woman I love'...did you really mean that?” Emma asked. Regina's facial features softened as she placed her hands on either side of Emma's face, rubbing her thumbs softly against the satin smooth skin beneath her touch.

 

“These past weeks definitely made me sure of one thing. I love you so much. I love you with all of me. I love you so much, I can't imagine not spending every second of my day with you. I am sure of this.” Regina smiled and softly kissed Emma as a tear threatened to fall down the blonde's face.

 

“Regina, you make me happier than I've ever been. Thank you for standing by me through this ordeal. I know it's not easy on you, but you have not once bailed. I wanted to ask you this question because you and my son are the only constant things in my life. When I'm with you, I am home. I have never felt like that with anyone else. I can't imagine going through this adventure in my life without you. Will you be my girlfriend?” Emma asked.

 

“Yes. Yes I will. I love you so much, Emma.” Regina kissed away a tear from Emma's cheek. Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, giving into the inviting warmth that Regina's body provided. She felt safe. She felt at home.

* * *

 

**3 weeks later**

 

Looking into the mirror at the beauty salon, Emma couldn't let go of her hair that was barely staying on her head. After a few weeks of chemotherapy, her hair had started to break off. She was with Regina when she first noticed. It was small amounts, but then when it became more noticeable, Regina suggested her personal hair stylist that could help. Now staring at her reflection in the mirror with Regina by her side, Emma couldn't let go of her hair. She couldn't believe that by the end of the appointment, she would be bald. The only time a pair of scissors came close to her hair was for some layers and even then, Emma made sure they didn't cut off much.

 

Regina gently squeezed Emma's hand as she looked her in her eyes. She gave Emma a reassuring look that made Emma loosen her grip on her hair.

 

“It will be alright. I'm right here.” Regina said as her hair stylist twisted Emma's hair into a ponytail.

 

“Do you need a minute, honey?” The woman kindly asked. Emma shook her head no.

 

“No. Just do it.” Emma said. She closed her eyes for a moment but then realized she needed to look into a certain brunette's eyes to calm her nerves. She heard snips as weight began to lift from her head. The entire time, Emma looked at Regina. At first, Emma thought she'd be okay, but once she heard the buzzer running, a tear fell down from her eyes. Regina reached out and wiped it away.

 

“Are you still going to love me bald?” Emma asked.

 

“You're beautiful, honey. I don't care if you're bald. I'll always love you.” Regina smiled. “Know that.”

 

It took about twenty minutes before Emma was able to look at herself in the mirror. She could barely get out a word as she didn't recognize the woman in front of her. The hair stylist dusted the extra hair off of Emma's shoulders.

 

“How do you feel?” The woman asked.

 

“I'm not sure.” Emma replied truthfully. She brought out a hat to cover her head for the time being and placed it on top.

 

“You are very brave. Regina raves about you all the time, so you're in my thoughts!” The woman exclaimed. Emma smiled.

 

“Thank you so much. How much is this?” Emma asked, ready to get out her money.

 

“It's free. Don't worry about it. Now if or when you're ready to get a wig, let me know and I can fit you for one. I'll discount it for you.” The lady smiled.

 

“Thank you so much. We really appreciate it.” Regina thanked her as they hugged.

 

“No problem at all! Hope to see you soon, Emma!”

 

Emma waved bye and both women walked out of the salon.

* * *

 

Emma and Regina had picked up Henry from school and dropped him off at a friend's house for a sleepover before heading to Regina's house. He knew prior to school that Emma was getting her hair shaved off, and he hugged her telling her that he was proud of her and that it was going to be awesome. Emma was happy to have the support and love of her son, and it made it a hundred times better.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Regina asked as they walked into her house.

 

“Do you have anything strong? Kind of need to get a strong buzz.” Emma snorted as followed Regina to the kitchen.

 

“How about the best apple cider you've ever tasted?” Regina smiled as she concocted her own mix of drinks and handed a small glass to Emma. Emma took a sip.

 

“This is amazing. Give me a bottle of this stuff.” Emma laughed. She took a big gulp of the drink. Regina rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Emma's arm.

 

“Take it slow, dear. This isn't a wine cooler.” Regina laughed. Apparently Emma was a light weight.

 

“No, but it's making me feel good.” Emma took another sip and placed it on the counter. She walked up to Regina, and placed her hands on Regina's hips; standing just inches away from the brunette's lips. Just a breath away from a kiss. Emma's eyes flickered from looking at the set of mocha eyes to the luscious lips placed in front of her. Leaning forward, she cemented their lips together, letting her body sink into Regina's. Regina had closed her eyes, giving into the moment. She felt Emma's hands start to roam over her body and as a automatic reaction, she leaned into Emma's touch. Though, when Emma's fingers slipped under her shirt, she opened her eyes and touched Emma's hand.

 

“Emma...we should talk about this.” Regina said, looking Emma in her eyes.

 

“I can't talk! I'm done talking. I don't want to talk. You know know what I want to do?....You.” Emma started again on taking off Regina's shirt. Regina backed off, placing both hands on Emma's shoulders, stopping her for a moment.

 

“Stop, Emma...Stop! I'm not doing this. You are just running away from your problems. I'm not having sex with you for the first time this way. Not when you're drunk. I'm not some cheap lay to get over your problems. When you're ready to talk, let me know.” Regina pushed Emma off, and walked out of her house, leaving Emma alone in a drunken stupor. Emma sighed and dropped down on the floor with her head in her hands. She was falling apart and it was affecting her relationship.

* * *

 

Regina had went for a long walk in her neighborhood to give herself and Emma some time to think. She found that the fresh air cleared her mind, and calmed her down. She didn't want to blow up on Emma as she knew Emma was going through a lot, but the way she was handling things were destructive.

 

After about 30 minutes, she walked back into the house. It was dark and quiet.

 

“Emma? Are you here?” Regina called out. At first she didn't hear anything, but then a quiet voice rang through the air.

 

“Here. I'm in here.” She heard Emma say. She knew it was coming from the living room, so she quietly walked into the room and saw Emma sitting on the couch. Emma looked at her with tears in her eyes.

 

“Emma...let's not fight. I'm sorry.” Regina said as she sat down beside Emma. She wrapped her arms around the blonde.

 

“I'm so sorry, Regina. I've been up and down, and I realize I'm dealing in the wrong way. I promise this will never happen again. I love you too much to lose you.” Emma held tightly onto Regina, appreciating the warmth.

 

“I love you too. You're not going to lose me but I want you to talk to me. Okay?” Regina said.

 

“Okay.”

 

**A/N: So I worked on this for a couple of days, and hope you all like it! Sound off in the reviews! xx**

 


End file.
